A Man's Desire SEQUEL
by Chocoberryx
Summary: Every man has a desire, and sometimes that desire get in the way of another's happiness. A sequel to A Man's Desire with a sudden twist of events. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" AMUxIKUTO -SEXYLEMON!- &INCEST! 3
1. A Man's : Conscience

_Chocolate + Strawberries = Chocoberry ;; Chocoberry 2010' Writing Collection_

**A Man's Desire**

'Ikuto..." I heard her call me gently in her dreams. What was she dreaming about, I wondered? Whenever she's awake, all she does is continuously scream at me, yelling my name in a way that makes her un-cute. But here was little Ms. Spicy, ever so sweetly, calling out for me, what's the joke?

"Iku-to..." Soon enough her gentle summons became sensual moaning. She withered upon her bed, tossing and turning, moaning my name every minute or so. I moved in slowly on top of her, sheltering her body, I watched her beneath me, her chest tenderly rising and falling matching the rhythm of my heart. I leaned in over her face, hoping she wouldn't awaken by my breath hitting her neck, and I pecked a kiss on her lips. She had it coming, leaving herself so defenseless on her bed, with the balcony door unlatched. Her lips we're soft and sweet, like strawberries covered in chocolate, she groaned, I quickly looked at her face, praying she hadn't awaken by that small peck on the lips. I knew that wasn't the extent of what I wanted to do, but if I plan on doing all that I have in mind, she might as well be awake. I debated for a while whether or not if I should continue my desire, somehow I came to a conclusion of yes.

"Mmm..." She was so cute, her little face scrunched up, fighting between reality and a sweet dream. _Please princess,_ I thought, _stay a little longer in your dream, so I can make mine come true._ I continued my need, I glided her delicate pink strand away from her face, and moved into a more deeper kiss. Her lips were quick to follow, she probably thought this was part of the dream. I kissed her, softly, trying to restrain my temptations. Her mouth widen, begging me for entrance, I obeyed, and continued my search throughout her tender mouth, her tongue was sweeter then her lips, I longed to know what her body tasted like. It bothered me I could travel further down, I forced my way towards her neck. Her taste made me hot and bothered, her scent filled my head. I felt my sex rise.

"Shit this isn't good" I calmly said to myself. Once it's up, there's only one way for it to go down.

"Ikuto, l-love me" Amu moaned aloud, I could tell she needed me, her body needed me. Or maybe that was just me in sensual frustration. I tried to keep cool, though sweat dripped from my face, I couldn't take this heat anymore, she needs to wake up, we need to do this. Although we aren't an "item" I know and she knows, that we need each other. I purposely started to kiss her roughly, making sure my sex hit her places, I felt her body move underneath me. I cupped her back, and made and arc, as I kissed roughly down her neck, I can't stop now, it's too late. Going up her shirt, I slipped my hands, and cupped her breast, her soft breast bounced and molded nicely in my hand.

"Shit, she needs to wake up" I was so frustrated that I couldn't get it in.

"hmm...w-what's going...?" I heard her voice clear up, she was waking up, it was about time, let's get this done.

"Ikuto get off of me your perverted cat!" She yelled as I felt the impact of her hand meeting my face in a deadly slap. I knew right there, that was going to leave a mark. I flew off the bed by the force of her slap, she was strong regardless of size.

"Having your way with a sleeping girl, your disgusting, get out of here!" she held her blanket up towards her chest, protecting her chest and moving her body away from me. It wasn't the ending I had in mind, how ironic, I thought girls like Amu would have a more cute sexual side once she got started, in the end she's same old Amu.

"Some things never change" I said before leaping out the balcony door into the night sky. My sex was still pretty hard, I know what I'm going to have to do when I get home.

**Amu P.V**

I chased him out, even though, I didn't want it to end. _Ikuto, come again soon okay, I'll be ready, I promise,_ I thought to myself.


	2. A Man's : Bedroom Secrets

_Chocolate + Strawberries = Chocoberry ;; Chocoberry 2010' Writing Collection_

**A Man's Desire **

**(Slap on the S, now it's a sequel)**

**A Man's Desires ; A Sweet Visit**

Previously, our cat-like friend Ikuto caught Amu sleeping on her bed, moaning his name in her dreams. After a battle of do or don't, Ikuto boldly takes action to have his way with Amu. Not long after, Amu awakens to a very horny Ikuto, with that our cat-like friend makes his exit, leaving a confused and somewhat needy Amu.

**Amu PV** _"__I chased him out, even though, I didn't want it to end. __Ikuto, come again soon okay, I'll be ready, I promise,__ I thought to myself."_

It's been two weeks since the incident, and Ikuto hasn't returned, nor have I seen him in the area lately. I texted him several times, but I never got a reply, I even tried texting Utau to get her to convince him to text me back or even call! She said he's been locked up in his room since he came home one night. Is he really that upset, that he never got to sleep with me that night. I understand he was horny, but is it really something to never speak to me again.

"Onee-chan!" Ami cried out from downstairs, her voice was so tiny and vibrant, even when yelling it's the cutest thing you'll ever hear.

"Ami, if you need me please don't yell" I reply to her as I make my way downstairs.

"Sowwie, but Onee-chan I have a question!" Ami ran up to me, her face was brighter than the sun, glowing as she looked up to me. Her eyes shone and the beam of twinkling stars that were lost in her eyes blinded me, she was so upbeat and happy. She has nothing to worry about, no real boy troubles, other than dad.

"And what kind of question is that?" I bent down, hiding the lies and concern with shiny smiles, and upbeat speech.

"Where's the jumping kitty guy?" She asked, prancing around me.

"The jumping kitty guy isn't feeling so well so he won't be coming over … for a while" For a long while, I was thinking as I continue to spread the lies infront of my little sister.

"Let's go visit him, and bring him fowers!" She suggested back at me, testing my patience with her small mind and incorrect speech of "flowers not fowers". My very naïve sister doesn't understand that Ikuto doesn't want to see me, therefore showing up at his door will result into "BAD, A NO NO! ABSOLUTE NO GOOD OUTCOME!" But if I were to tell her that, she would probably ask why, and there we have it, the beginning of the most longest Sister to Sister conversation.

"err…I guess we could go. But we might not see him, we might just see Utau is that alright?" I hestiantly ask, hoping that Utau is all I will see, and that my cute baby sister is alright with not seeing the jumping kitty guy.

"YAYYY!" Ami cried out in nothing but joy, only if she knew, the darkest part of her onee-chan heart was going to be unleashed if she were to ever set eyes on Ikuto, so she better pray that we don't. Although in just a matter of minutes I will step foot into the Tsukiyomi territory with nothing but, what use to be my pride.

"Press the doorbell Ami" I say, once we finally arrive at the Tsukiyomi residence. My heart is pounding fast, I'm wondering who will answer the door, who is the first person I will see, and how I will react when I see that person? Hopefully which is not Ikuto, I repetitively remind myself.

"Hey Amu, Ami." Utau says as she opens the door. A rush of relief washed over my body when I realized it was her that answered the door, but now a new fear was entering me, who will I see when I actually take foot into their house.

"Hi , thank you for having us!" Ami struggled to say, she's been practicing the line since I told her we could go to see Ikuto. She practiced it with different names, depending on who opened the door. Poor thing is so naïve

We entered into their home, it was huge, but I wasn't surprised, Utau is a singer. Plus, Ikuto's father is a violinist on tour, so the extent of what they have is by far no surprise. As Utau takes Ami into the kitchen for a small snack, I snoop around peeks and corners looking to see if Ikuto was anywhere in site. Strange enough he was wasn't downstairs, meaning he was in his room.

"Amu …" I turned around to Utau who was signalling me to go upstairs, I think she was mistakening me to find Ikuto and talk to him, but really I just wanted to avoid him. But my body started to move in the direction Utau was pointing, and I found myself slowly walking upstairs.

"Ahh~" I heard something strange, what was that noise, it sounded like a moan?

"Fuck me more, shit!" Now I knew I wasn't going insane, I did hear something, and it sounded like Ikuto. Was he, doing something in his room with another person. I turned around and ran back downstairs to Utau. I dragged her out from the kitchen away from Ami in panic.

"Utau, is there someone upstairs with Ikuto?" I said in the outmost concerned voice possible to this world!

"No, we didn't have any vistors, unless he's has a girl who's a cat or a griaffe, otherwise it's only you, me, Ami and Ikuto." Utau responded, but I didn't understand the cat or giraffe thing, until I realized that the floor Ikuto bedroom was on was pretty high, and you'd either have to be the two to get through his window. Yeah, I can be slow sometimes.

"So if there's nobody but us, then who …" I mumbled to myself in question.

"Then who?" confused Utau questioned.

"Oh! It's nothing, just didn't want to interrupt him if there was somebody, which there's not, because, well now I know! Ha – ha – ha – ha" I quickly spilled my words into a sentence to cover up what I think I might have as the answer to my question. & to finish off, laugh the most awkwardess laugh among man.

"Are you -?" Utau begin to question, until she was interrupted by a very hungry Ami. For once I am gratful for her naiveness, Utau was then quickly taken away by my sister. As for me, I went back upstairs to finish something he started.

I heard the flapps of him beating himself off in the room, it made me hot in my neither regions. I didn't know how to make an entrance though. Should I casually walk into his room and throw off my clothes? Or maybe I should run in and hold him, begging him to put his cock into my tight pussy. Either way I put it, I couldn't find a good entrance. There I continued to pace infront of his door, has his hot moans got louder and louder. It drove me insane, and in no time I was down on my knees, holding the knob of his door, pushing my finger in and out of my pussy.

It felt good, but I wanted so much more. I pushed two more fingers inside myself, thrusting at the pace of his flapping. His moan grew needy, filled with animalistic grunts and groans, his fustration filled me in pleasure. I couldn't hold onto the knob anymore my knees grew weary. I dropped upon my back, moaning in sync with his moans, dripping in my juices infront of his door. My other hand climbed up my shirt and I grabbed my chest, twisting and turning my nipples as my moans grew louder and louder. I hope Ami and Utau couldn't hear me, so embarassing. My moan were so loud and needy, I didn't even realize Ikuto opened his door to watch me, masturbate.

"I-Ikuto…" I shocking said trying to cover myself up, which wasn't working because my hands were still in motion through my pussy.

Ikuto picked me up, and closed back the door. He threw me on the bed, quick to follow with some rope that he tied around me hands, and connected to the bed frame. He raised my shirt to my arms, and left my bra and bare stomach to his mercy.

"Call out what you need and I'll do it" He smuggly said, as he lead a trail with his fingers along my stomach making me squerm under his delight.

"Put it in…" I shyly responded.

"Put what in?" He continued to push me to the edge of no return.

"P-Put your … your … cock inside of m-me …. PLEASE IKUTO!" I incohrently said, leading off to my ultimate cry for him.

In no time, he took out his hard rock cock that had been rubbed off when he was in his room. And rammed himself inside me, I screamed in surprised, but he didn't stop, he continue to jam himself in and out. The springs of the bed squeeked, and the bed rocked back and forth, up and down. I called his named incohrently, as he rocked my pussy to his own way. This is what he wanted, and apparently so did I. My pussy clamped hard onto him, he looked down on me when he realized I was eatting up his cock. Ikuto face was filled with joy, he had a smurk on his preverted face. Next thing I know, my pussy is dangling in the air has he pushed his on me. My breasts jumped in excitement, I couldn't take the pressure anymore. My moans continue to grow louder, in sync with him. The bed rocked hard and faster, his cock grew larger inside of me.

"I-Ikuto, m-m-mor-re ha-r-rder, FASTER!" I cried out to him, I rest my limp arms around his neck and screamed out of bliss, I was coming, and soon.

"A-Amu, A-Amu, A-A-A-" He called my name, he was near, his balls pulsed faster, and grew larger, larger than any man.

We stopped making sense of our sentences, and eventually just became putty, non stop oohhs, and ahhhs~

"Ah Ah Ahh, coming I'm coming!" I moan out to him, my body rocking harder and harder. He undid the rope, and flipped me on my knees. His cock rammed me even harder than before, it was soo big, I couldn't scream, but just flopp on the bed in silence. In his pillow I moaned in pain and bliss.

"H-here, I come … inside of you, Amu!" He cries out, he's ready and soo am I, my hips are rocking at the motion, we're screaming at the top of our lungs and I feel a warm sensation fill me up as I scream out.

"I-Ikuto, your seeds, so hot, so … h-hot…" I finally say, my body is soo limp I couldn't roll over or get up. I just layed there on my stomach, feeling the final blasts of his cum fill me up and overpour on the bed between our legs.

"Amu, that felt –snicker- pretty damn good." He said as he fell on the bed beside me. His hand moved a piece of hair from my face. He held me close to his chest, and covered us up in a warm spread. Ikuto was so sweet, and warm. I wanted another round, but at the moment Ikuto was calm, and I didn't want to ruin that or the moment. His scent was sweaty, but his sweat smelled kind of good, it was like smelling the ocean air, the salty water mixed with the smell of fresh warm sand from daybreak. The rhythm of his heart, and the movement of his chest, in and out was so soothing, like a plane gliding through the distance sky. It calmed down my heavy heart, so that I was finally able to ask him,

"Ikuto, were you mad at me?" as I looked up to his midnight blue eyes that shot my heart down to my knees.

"No, never, I was just a bit…busy" he said, although I knew what he really meant by the term "busy".

Suddenly a knocking was heard at the door.

"Amu, Ikuto … we have a problem" Utau voice rose from beyond the door.

_How long has she been at the door?_


	3. A Man's : Sudden Turn

_Chocolate + Strawberries = Chocoberry ;; Chocoberry 2010' Writing Collection_

**A Man's Desire**

**A Man's Desire; Sudden Turn**

Last time, Amu and her sister Ami visited the Tsukiyomi residence to find Ikuto himself. Away from distracted Ami and Utau, Amu finds herself upstairs and in need of Ikuto baby making machine. In no time the two are making hot love just a staircase away from Utau and Ami.

Ikuto PV – Utau knocked on the door, her voice was strained, and apparently we have a problem.

"Utau!" Amu jumped out of the bed, throwing the covers over my head. I searched through the sheets to find an opening; I watched her jump into her black skirt with pink laces, and struggle to clip her bra back into place. I walked casually up to her as if there was nothing to worry about and held her wrists from clipping up her bra.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" she whispered to me, the sound of her voice was troubled; the way she looked at me made me smurk. When a good girl goes bad and comes back good again it can be the cutest thing alive. It's hard to imagine that this was the same girl that I was banging in just a minute ago.

"Ikuto, it's the police … they have some questions to ask you. & Amu your mom was the one who called them." Utau voice was still beyond the door; she informed us that we should come down right away. Right away, my heart skipped a beat. Why are the police here, and with Amu's mom? Amu looked twice as more concerned than I did, her eyes were as cold as ice, and her body stood suspended in time. I held onto her hand and gave her a warming look. It might just be some kind neighbor search for a criminal her mom met face to face.

"I'm here Amu, don't worry nothing is going to happen." I reassured her as I helped her dress herself again. We have a serious issue and all I can do is act cool, my princess wants a prince not a kiddy king like Tadase, and that is exactly what I intended to be.

After fully dressing ourselves to make it presentable for the police and Amu's mom, we made our way downstairs, Amu's body was clinging to my arm. I could feel her warm body shiver against me, although it wasn't the time, I felt hot and needy again just by her tough. We joined Utau in the living room, Ami was sleeping in her arms, and the police officer was standing beside Amu's mother, they were strangely close to each other. Amu mother was hanging her head down low, the officers' hat was covering his eyes and all I could see was dark hair. His uniform was black with a white stripe along the sides of his body; he didn't carry a gun or any weapons, just his uniform and hat with a sheriff like crest on top.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is that by any chance you?" The officer questioned, he didn't seem very smart because I am the only male in the room at the moment.

"Yeah that's me, what's the problem officer?" I replied in an irritated tone, I can't stand the police, all they do is ask questions, write down and say_ "don't worry Madame we will sort out the issue, when really they make every just fucking worse." _

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you've grown since the last time I've seen you" The officer said, he sounded as if he knew me, but how could that be? Amu mother walked towards her daughter, she seemed distressed.

"Listen Amu, I think you're old enough to understand. You and I are both women, and we change feelings over time, so please I hope you don't hate me." Amu mother warned her daughter, her statement was unusual and so was this strange officer that apparently knew me.

"Ikuto, I'm home … but not for long." The officer continued.

"Who the fuck are you, spit it out!" I was getting frustrated with this small talk by both Amu's mom and this officer; the tension in the room grew thick. Amu was confused her eyes we staring directly at her mother, I could tell what she was thinking. It was the same thing I was trying to get out from the both of these idiots.

"Tsukiyomi Aruto." The officer took off his hat and a similar midnight blue hair fell along the sides of his face. I stood there motionless; watching as this officer suddenly became my father, the man I haven't seen in almost 10 years.

"W-why?" I couldn't make a sentence, words didn't seem to make sense anymore, and all I could think is, how? Why? When?

"Mom, what … what is this?" I heard Amu finally speak out, her eyes were angry and fierce, and it's as if she was catching on to the entire situation.

"Amu, I am in love with this man." Amu's mother finally concluded to her daughter. Amu collapsed on the floor, I didn't have the mind to even help her.

"Ikuto, your mother and I have had separate opinions since the day I left this house. Since that time, I've been travelling the world as a violinist, continuously sending money to support her. Eventually the tour ended, but coming home … I couldn't make that an option. So I became a police officer," My dad wasn't making sense, why did the tour stop, and where did he become an officer, in the neighborhood, in a different country?

" Because of your mothers and my differences Ikuto, I want to marry another woman," My dad continued to speak to me, as if he was trying to make this whole situation sound right, as if it's natural to go out with my girlfriends' mother.

"WITH MY MOTHER! SHE'S MARRIED!" Amu cried out, it clicked that I should be comforting her; I knelt down and held her back and left hand. She was weak, and in pain, her eyes were droplets of wax spilling over a candle. She wasn't able to stop, she only continued to yell.

"Amu, please. I love your father but-" Amu's mother tried to calm her daughter, but her tone only made Amu shiver and tear up more. I couldn't watch her be torn apart like this, I said I would protect her and I meant it.

"What do you intend to do now? You think you can just ditch the father of your children and go off with my father!" I coldly interrupted her, it was the truth, little Ami so clueless to the situation will see her mommy with another man, and never understand why. I could hear Amu mumble "why" to herself, she was slowly slipping away from reality.

"IKUTO!" I heard my father fiercely yell back at me.

"Well, is she? Doesn't she notice her youngest daughter sleeping in the hands of my sister. & are you that fucking insane to marry a married woman! Listen do whatever you want, but I want to let you know that woman's oldest daughter is who I'm sleeping with. "

The room fell silent, I said what was necessary, he was out of my life all this time and if he wants to I know what's up, then that's what's up.

"Amu…!" Amu's mother shouted at her daughter. Amu only nodded in response and her mother gasped at the motion.

"So fucking what? I love her more than you could ever love your husband, and you could ever love mother. I will fuck this girl and not give a shit to what any of you hear or think! So take it in son!" My attitude was bad, I couldn't stop myself from what was spitting out of my mouth. It was true, and I did love Amu, no parents were going to stop that.

I grabbed Amu's arm and escorted her for some fresh air, I couldn't bear to see her in that state. I left the room with a tension against my dad, bitterness towards Amu's mom. Their mouths were dropped towards the floor, and I didn't give a shit.

Walking I could hear Amu mumble

"What's wrong with dad, he's a good person, he tries hard so why?" in a couple minutes the mumbling stopped. We made our way towards the nearest park, I sat Amu down, and her breathing was heavy like she had just done a marathon.

"Amu, if what I said back there offended you, let me know." I knew my language was harsh; it's as if I treated her like my sex slave.

"I'm glad… I'm glad … that I mean so much to you, that … that you'll even yell at your father." She quietly replied, I'm guessing she wasn't offended. Her honeydew eyes gazed at me; she gently touched my hand and leaned in for a gentle peck on the cheeks. If there weren't any kids around, I would have shoved my junk into her right then and there, she was so cute it was unbearable.

"But … Ikuto … what's next?" she asked me, and at the same moment it hit me too. What are we going to do, should I go back and smack my dad around. Or maybe I should stop their wedding; then again we could elope I had no problem with that, the old man has so much money packed away it would be easy for the both of us. However I knew all those scenarios wouldn't work for Amu, she had Ami to support, and I had Utau. I couldn't think of a weirder turn of events, but as they said when it rains it pours, first it was me and Amu little issue, and now we hear our parents want to marry, even though I love Amu.

"Incest. If they get married I don't see what's wrong with a little sex. It's not like we're blood. " I smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. Her eyes grew weary of my sex need; she gave me a slight glare, a smiled afterwards.

"Even then you'd still love me?" She questioned.

"Even then" I finished with a deep kiss.

**-Wow, never saw that coming … I'm so random. XDD Okay, so Aruto and Midori (Amu's mom) love each other and so do Amu and Ikuto. Like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Amu's dad has yet to be introduced into the sudden turn. O_o Hmm… should I stop the sequel here? **

**Naww.**

**Too many unanswered questions, like:**

**Why did Midori lose interest in Amu's dad?**

**Where is Ikuto's mother?**

**What will Ikuto and Amu do about it all? Incest, or stop the marriage?**

**KYA! 3**


End file.
